


Thank You Beyonce

by WhisperElmwood



Series: Kingsman Shorts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend Anne gave me the prompt: </p><p>Harry is teaching dance to Eggsy, who is taking to it naturally and is goofing off w roxy learning dance routines from pop songs</p><p>This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Beyonce

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on my other fics, I just desperately needed something fluffy and silly to write, so here we go :)
> 
> I dedicate this to Anne XD

Harry has tried numerous times to impart unto Eggsy the importance of a gentleman being able to dance. If you are to be able to move around in the world most often inhabited by gentlemen, a good repertoire of basic dances is fairly important. Most men of a certain societal status will have learned the basics by a far younger age than Eggsy currently is; Harry himself had been given a personal instructor at the age of ten, had mastered most of the common dances by eleven, and a dozen or so more by twelve. And their work still required, even now, that he use that knowledge on a fairly regular occurrence. 

Which is not to imply that Eggsy can't dance. He most certainly can, and has actually mastered the more common of the dances at this point. The problem, instead, is that he apparently finds it all terribly boring. It does not help, of course, that Lancelot is sitting on the side lines heckling and cat calling. 

Harry finally pauses in their latest lesson with a genteel sigh and steps away, "Alright, I can see that we need a break. Take five, ladies and gentlemen." 

Lancelot hoots from her perch by the sound system, but Eggsy gives him a contrite look. "Sorry Harry, dunno where me'ead is at today." He runs a hand through his hair, gives Harry an apologetic smile. In return Harry simply shakes his head, smiles a little ruefully, "Take this break to find it, would you?" 

Shaking his head, and leaving Eggsy to trot to Roxy's side, he turns and finds his way to the nearest break room for a mug of tea to soothe his already trampled on nerves. Dancing with Eggsy is distracting at best, and a downright nightmare when Eggsy decides to ham it up with coquettish looks, sly quirks of his lips and even, occasionally, batting his damned eyelashes. 

He's barely two minutes into the break when he hears the music change. Gone is the soft music he had been playing in order to teach Eggsy their latest ballroom dance. What sounds like a siren begins to ring out instead, then a woman's voice.

Deciding he'd rather finish making his tea first, and at least have a few sips to replenish his energy reserves before returning to discover whatever atrocity the two Knights are inflicting on the ballroom, he does just that. So, when he steps back into the hall designated for the less acrobatic and more choreographed activities, he is in fact still holding his mug. It takes a moment of steeled resolve to not drop the thing as his eyes land on Eggsy. 

The music is some ungodly pop thing he thinks may currently be making the rounds on the charts. By that woman singing about putting a ring on something, but he's really not paying attention to the lyrics. 

Roxy sits on the floor, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she laughs loud and hard, precariously positioned as if she may simply topple onto her back at any moment. 

Eggsy... well, Eggsy is strutting and shimmying and where the damned hell did he find stilettos in his size?

Harry stands and watches in growing horror as Eggsy dances to the beat of the music, every movement in perfect synch, never once missing a step, never faltering in the heels, as if he's been wearing them half his life. The music, or video, it looks like they've got the tablet set up playing a video, repeats and Eggsy moves seamlessly into the same choreography over again. 

It starts off almost militaristic, harsh movements of the arms, harsh steps, a downward lunge. A leap and a frankly astounding twist of the hips that has him gripping the mug perhaps a little too hard. More high steps and hip thrusts and harsh arm movements, body twisting as he goes, and Harry is very happy that from his position he can see them but they cannot see him.

It moves on from there to thrusting shoulders and a crouch with his thighs spread wide, balanced on his toes in the ridiculous heels and Harry swallows thickly. The music dies down, the woman almost chanting, Eggsy moving his body to the rhythm of her voice and Harry really must find out who choreographed this dance, because it may be a brilliant new assassination technique.

Harry almost chokes as Eggsy ends up briefly splayed across the floor, hips up, one leg out, before moving effortlessly back to his feet, continuing the dance. He twists and leaps, landing perfectly in the heels and swinging his leg and hips as he spins, one hand resting on his hip jauntily. Harry has a horrible feeling he may not survive this.

Eggsy appears to be thoroughly enjoying himself, if the way he's grinning at Lancelot is anything to go by. Harry can't see much of his expression from this viewpoint, but when he twists and turns he catches glimpses, and the next few swaggering movements have Eggsy grinning even brighter. Harry feels more than a little undone.

And then the music changes again. Now the choreography is less harsh, more sinuous, his arms moving more freely. Harry's eyes are drawn to Eggsy's hips as his thin t-shirt shifts and reveals skin as he moves and he has to actually put the mug down before he either drops it or breaks it.

He nearly chokes again as Eggsy bends, running his hands down his leg, palms flat against the thin material of his trackies, rolled up to mid calf and displaying shapely legs, arse high and tight and really the whole move should just be illegal. 

And then Eggsy makes the whole thing worse by sliding onto the floor, arm outstretched, one leg high behind him, writhing sinuously against the floor and rolling into the next move; a thrust of his hips into the air that has Harry stuffing a knuckle between his teeth in an attempt to shut himself up. 

Eggsy wriggles and rolls back to his feet and Harry recognises this part now, as the music shifts again. Eggsy struts and shimmies, rolls his hips, runs his hands down his chest and throws his head back. Harry bites a little harder on his knuckle. 

He takes a deep breath as Eggsy bends his knees and wiggles his hips and almost bounces around in a tight circle, following it up with what he immediately decides is a move Eggsy should never repeat to anyone other than himself; a low, knees bent, wide stance arse thrusting. 

Eggsy spins out of that and into more strutting before managing a high kick Harry has never seen any other Knight, or even man, perform and sorely wishes he had seen Eggsy perform while they weren't actually in company. 

The music finishes and Harry needs to stop this now before he goes through it all again, it might actually kill him. He clears his throat and in the same moment, Eggsy spins to face him and Roxy falls over, still laughing.

"Lancelot, if you would be so kind as to... find somewhere else to be?" 

Roxy gets to her feet, picks up her tablet, and still chuckling, still grinning, heads out. As she steps past him, she winks, "Have fun, sir." 

Harry tries to will away the flush her words bring to his skin, then, glancing at the look Eggsy is giving him, promptly gives up. Eggsy is grinning his 'I'm a little shit and I know it' grin. Harry has learned to be wary of that grin. 

Tea by now utterly forgotten, Harry stalks over to Eggsy. Eggsy, for his part, doesn't move a muscle, simply continues to grin at him. Until Harry is close enough, and then he reaches out and wraps his fingers in the lapels of Harry's jacket, drags him closer with a rough, hurried yank. 

"Like what you saw, then?" He asks with a grin that has turned cheeky.

Harry wraps his hands around Eggsy's hips, tugs him closer, pressing their bodies in tight together. He finds he prefers when Eggsy is his natural height, but the stilettos certainly make it easier to lean in and capture his mouth in a short, sharp, passionate kiss. 

Grinning right back at him, he has to ask, "Where, my dear boy, did you learn to dance like that?" 

Eggsy simply smirks, presses closer, grinds their hips together in a little show of just how much he knows Harry has been affected. 

"Got bored, foun' some vid's. Seemed way more my style, an', well," he slides his hands up and over Harry's shoulders, into his hair, "Seem's they might be yours, too, ey?"

**Author's Note:**

> The video he was dancing from can be viewed here: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/kc17H68IKMs
> 
> I post these first on my tumblr, if you want to find me and send in a prompt: Amaluelmwood.tumblr.com :)


End file.
